


Falling In Love With A Friend

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Depression, Epic Bromance, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: He smiled slightly. The thought of Will always managed to cheer him up. His cute face, the way he smiled that always made George stutter, the-"Hold back there, George-O!" he stammered aloud, sitting up. "Don't start getting into creepy territory!"---A story revolving around 3 romances of 6 very confused dudes just trying to figure out why they seem to now have a crush on their totally platonic friend. Chapters will alternate between these character's stories.





	Falling In Love With A Friend

George clicked Will's skype, watching the icon flash before his friend's face popped up on the screen, a grin on his face. "Whaddya want mate, you recording?"

"Nah, just wanted to see you" the darker brunette shrugged, folding his arms behind his head. "What's been up?"

"Over here? I mean, not much" he shrugged. "Wha bout you? Met any good birds?"

George bursted out laughing and wished his friend were there next to him so he could punch his shoulder. "Nahhh, not really" he smirked and decided to divert the subject, not wanting to perhaps let slip that he was actually discovering that his sexuality wasn't as straight as he first thought.

"Was thinkin' of doing a collab, you wanna?" he asked. Will shrugged. "Meh, sure. What about?"

"I meaaaaannn" he fell back into his chair, a smirk curling on his lips. "Was gonna suggest somethin on SkinHub, but you might be too poooooor.."

Will burst out laughing, a competetive gleam in his eyes. "Oi, i resent that! Y'know what, you better hope you don't get your skull beat in next time i see you! Arright, tommorow sound fine?"

"Sounds great. Seeya, knob'ead" George said cheekily before leaving the call before a response could be heard.

The moment it was gone he slumped, expression sullening slightly. He had been feeling... Lonely, lately. Alex and others seemed to be a little too busy now due to personal factors and Will was really his only close bond he could rely on to be there...

He closed his ice blue eyes and shrugged tirelessly. Well.... Tommorow is another day. A fresh day. Where he'll get to have hopefully a shitton of fun with a trusted bud. He smiled slightly. The thought of Will always managed to cheer him up. His cute face, the way he smiled that always made George stutter, the-

"Hold back there, George-O!" he stammered aloud, sitting up. "Don't start getting into creepy territory!"

And thus the flustered 20 year old spent the rest of the day avoiding thinking about his friend.


End file.
